Single parents in love
by 7kassie8
Summary: Shane has a daughter named Carla whose mother is Monica who left her at 5 weeks old. Claire has a daughter named Samantha whose father was abusive towards Claire and got her pregnant at 15 so she left him. Will love cross their path or dose fate have a different plan?
1. Love at first sight

**Shane's P.O.V:**

"Come on Carla honey,get up...you need to get ready for playgroup" I said gently shaking my little 5 year old girl awake.

"But daddy I don't wanna go" Carla whined to me

"I know honey but you need to" I answered her

"Ok" She said with a cute sigh.

Carla was nothing like the lazy, son of a bitch whore her mothre Monica was. Carla had black hair and brown eyes. She looked more like me than Monica.

I went downstairs to get breakfest ready for me and Carla...I want to find someone to become Carla's new mother but still haven't found the one...I mean I have been on dates but either it felt wrong or they don't want kids...I have to face it there is no one in this fucking town that will take want a guy with a 5 year old girl... Carla came down stairs and had her breakfest, I then dropped her off at playgroup and went to work...I owned my own games console and video game store... It was a normal day till I saw this woman she looked around twenty...she was absoulutly beautiful...she had dark brown hair with red tips at the ends...she looked around 5ft 7 she was slim as well...her eyes were a beautiful dark green with hints of gold in it. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light pink ruffle top, a bage leather jacket and a pair of white 3inch heels. She was centered around the young childrens section games...she picked up something and came to the counter...she briefly smiled at me and my god her smile was breathtaking and placed a little girl game...it was a _Dora the explorar _game.

"A birthday present?" I asked

"Urr..yeah it's for my little girl she's going to be five in the next 2 months" She answered her voice sounded like an angel and she had a little daughter this was just getting better and better.

"I'll bet she's going to be happy when she sees this"

"Oh yeah she will be the last few weeks all i've heard from her was _mummy I really want this game please get it for me mummy _and when I spoke to my mother about it asking if it was right to get this for her she said _Claire she's your daughter what do you think is right _so I decieded to get it for her as she has been well behaved and she deserves it so yeah."

Her name was Claire...funny how that name suited her really well...sigh but she must have a boyfriend or something because good looking girls like her are always taken...she payed for it and left and I will probley never see her again.

**After work and playgroup Shane and Carla are at home:**

"Daddy is auntie Eve and Uncle Micheal coming over tonight or auntie Alyssa or nanny and grandad?" Carla asked

"No honey not tonight this weekend though they are...so how was playgroup?"  
"It was really good I met this new girl her name was Samantha"

"Oh yeah did you play with her today?"

"Yep...she was really nice and funny and we played together all day"

"Ahh...well at least you made a new friend and I bet she is really happy aswell for you being her friend."

Carla nodded as I handed her spaghetti...we both ate and then I put Carla to bed...I was watching tv when the phone went I answered the phone to find my sister Alyssa on the other end

"Hey Shane"

"Hey Lyss how are you?"

"I'm great you?"

"Same...how's Luke and Daniel?"

"Oh their great...so found a new potential girl yet?"

"No"

"well Shane you better find one soon so Carla can have a mother figure in her life before it's too late" Alyssa pointed out not for the first time.

"I know, I know it's just finding the right giel ya know?"  
"Yeah I know...ohh that reminds me we had a new girl in work today her name was Claire Danvers she's twenty and is the new science teacher here and I think you might like her as she has a little girl of her own so would you mind if I bring her along on saturday for dinner?" Could it be...no it couldn't...but what if it was... Alyssa was an art teacher in Morganville high so it could be.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not"

"Ok great see ya on saturday"

"Yep see ya"

I then put the phone down then went upstairs to bed to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story xxx**


	2. We meet

**Dinner night Shane's P.O.V:**

I have just finshed setting the table for dinner...my little sister Alyssa is coming with her husband Daniel and their 2 year old son Luke, Eve and Micheal my best friends and Carla's god parents were coming with their adopted 10 year old daughter Viola (this is beacuse Eve is infertile and can't have kids), my parents were coming and from what Lyss told me she is bringing her new colleage over who I'm pretty sure is the Claire that I met in my store the other day.

It's 5:30 pm so everybody should be arriving in 30 mintutes.

Once I had Carla sorted and myself there was a knock the door I went to answer it and there stood my parents, Eve and Micheal and Viola, Alyssa and Daniel and Luke and I was right it was that Claire I saw the other day standing next to Alyssa...and the girl beside Claire was a brunette little girl that must be her daughter. I invited everyone in and we went into the living room where Carla was when Carla so Claire's daughter she ran up to her and hugged her...

"Sammy your here how do you know my daddy?" Carla asked

"I don't know your daddy but my mummy is friends with you auntie and we were invited here Carla"

"So Sam this is the very pleasent girl that made friends with you the other day?" Claire asked

"Yes mummy" Sam replied

"Well...Claire since you've already met my parents, Daniel,Luke,Eve,Micheal and Viola then we just need to introduce you to my older brother Shane and his daughter Carla...Shane this is Claire you know the girl that I was telling you about and Claire this Shane and the little one hugging Samantha is Carla my niece and Shane daughter." Alyssa said

"Hey, wait didn't I see you in the video game store the other day?" Claire asked as we shook hands

"Yeah we did I own the store"

"Oh that's cool" she replied with a smile.

We then had dinner and Claire was very nice and funny, she seemed to really like Carla and Carla seemed really to like Claire...when we finshed everybody left apart from Claire she stayed behind to help clean up, I talked to her a little more then...she then went and put Carla to bed and read her a story since Carla wanted her too., when she came back down I said to her:

"Hey, ur thanks for helping Claire it means alot"  
"Oh it's no probelm I have to do it everynight it's not easy to be a single parent"

Wait...Single?...Parent?...Claire?

"Your a single parent?" I asked in shock

"Yes...I..ur..split up from my boyfriend a few years ago why?"

"Oh...ur..because...I was a little surprise I didn't think you would be a single parent"  
"Why not?"  
"Because...I don't know you just...don't" _Yeah great answer Shane real great answer._

"Oh well thanks I think..anyway you don't seem the type to be a single parent I swore you had a girlfriend or something cause you don't look like you would be a single parent either"

"Well...there you go...Carla's mother left when Carla was just 5 weeks old"

"What?!...how could anyone leave a 5 week old baby like Carla she is just so cute"

I shrugged

"Well...I'm here if you ever need to talk about being a single parent it's not easy but believe me you would feel alot better after talking to someone who knows what it's like"

That's when I saw my opptunity to get to know her more

"Claire, if you don't mind there are some things I would like to talk about can we meet up at the coffe shop at common grounds tomorrow at 9am?"

"Sure that sounds great...I mean Alyssa and Eve said that if I ever need someone to take care of Samantha then I can give her to them to look after so I might drop her off at Alyssa's tomorrow"

"Yeah I guess I can do that to see you tomorrow Claire"

"You to Shane...Samantha sweetie come on were're going home"

"Coming mummy" Samantha came into the hallway and stood next to her mother

"Bye Shane" Samantha said

"Bye Sam" I replied and then watched Claire and Samantha walk out to Claire's car and drove off.


	3. Truth and Date

**The next day 9am Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Claire are having coffe in Common Grounds...Claire's having a moocha and i'm having a bitter coffe.

"So are there any problems like I don't know um...money problems...health problems...stuff like that?" Claire asked.

"No not really...I have been taking care of Carla ever since her mum left which I told you last night"

Claire nodded

"So why are you a single parent?...if you don't mind me saying a pretty girl like you should be happily married" I asked

"Oh um...I was with Sam's dad since freshman year.. and a month or so into my freshman year I became pregnant with my first baby...but my boyfriend he was very abusive towards me and he was an acholic and when he found out I was preganant he wanted me to abort the baby but I refused so he beat me up and threw me down the stairs...and the next day I had a miscarriage I was very depressed and harmed myself because I was in alot of pain...then a year later I became pregnant again...but this time he let me keep it. So 9 months later I had a baby boy who I named Jamie-lee but he was very sick and died a week after being born. I broke up with my boyfriend then and moved away...I came back when I was seventeen and we got back together he had gone through rehab and swore to me he was a better guy and I believed him but then I got pregnant again and had Smantha and we were good but then he went out with "friends" and came home drunk I tried to get him to lie down but he attacked me so bad that I was knocked out till 9am the next moring...that's when I knew I had to leave him as I was putting Sam in danger aswell as me...so I wrote a note and left to come and live here...we have been living here for a few days...I had my parents support all the way but the worst part is that I hadn't willing lost my virginity to him he...he...raped me all three times" She then started crying, I went over to her an dtooke her in my arms to calm her down but by then I was shaking with anger how could someone do this to her you'd have to be sick in the head to do that.

When she stopped crying I went back to my seat and gave her a napkin to dry her eyes.

"Oh god I'm so sorry...I...I don't usually blurt my past to people I haven't known very long thankyou" She said

"Hey,hey it's ok everyone needs to blurt out thier past or problems even if that person is a complete stranger" I reassured her.

She nodded.

"Thankyou for listening anyway"

"No problem and if I saw that guy I would totally hurt him for ever doing that to you" I said

"Thanks that means alot" She smiled aswell. Which was the most amazing smile ever.

"What's his name anyway?" I asked

"Nick Howels"

we talked for a few more mintues then when we were about to leave we exchaned numbers and then agreed to go out tonight for a meal at the new italian resturaunt"

_Italiana tramonto"_ (in english it means Italion sunset) at 7pm. I booked the table and then went to work.

* * *

**7pm Shane's P.O.V:**

Me and Claire are at the resteraunt and Claire looked stunning as ever she was in a knee high red dress which has straps that crossed over at the back and she was wearing matching 3 inch heels.

We were laughing and joking while we had an amazing dinner and found out that we had alot in common. I then payed the bill and walked her home we had just reached her door.

"Hey, I had a great night thanks it felt great to go out with a real great guy for once thankyou" She then kissed me...it was a quick but sweet kiss...but still a very good kiss. Claire then went inside and I walked back to Eve and Micheal's to collect Carla and then went home.

* * *

**I know it's short hoped you liked it anyway.**


	4. An unpleasent vistor

**Claires P.O.V:**

Shane is the most amazing guy I have ever went he's caring,funny and real good with kids...his little girl Carla is a total sweetheart and her and Sam have beem getting on great. It's been a month since our first date and after that we went out a few times and soon started dating and life has been great since. I was watching Sam play with her barbie dolls when the doorbell rung...I got up off the sofa and opened the door to reavel the last person I wanted to see...Nick...he was back...but for what?

"W-What are you doing here Nick?"

"To come and take you and Sam back home with me"

"Urr..no your not...this is our home now"

"What!?"

"You heard...I've got a well-paid job and Samantha is enjoying school and I won't move again ever espicely with you...I will not put myself and Sam in that danger situation ever again"

He looked at me for a few seconds and then burst out laughing

"Ahh..good one Claire...you were alwas so funny that's one of the many things I love about you" He reached out to touch my hand but I moved it out of his reach.

"Ahh..come on Claire I love you, you know that"

I scoffed "you don't mean the first thing about love let alone know what it means and besides I'm dating a guy who knows how to treat me right and not throwing me down staris only to make me have a miscarrige"

His mouth dropped open

"Your dating?"

I nodded

"YOU INCONSERDIRET LITTLE FUCKING BITCH I GAVE OU EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU JUST THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE AND BSEIDES WHO WOULD EVER WANT YOU OUR AN UGLY PIECE OF SHIT THAT ONLY I GOT DARED TO GO OUT WITH AND YA KNOW WHAT I WAS FUCKING MERDITH STONER RIGHT BEHIND YOU FUCKING BACK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING NOTICE EVEN WHEN I LEFT OBVIOUS CLUES THEY SAY YOUR SMART BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO REALTIONSHIPS YOU ARE AS DUMB AS A BLOND BIMBO!" Nick screamed at me just then I fely a tug on my jeans and looked down to see Sam clinging to my leg looking at Nick with curious eyes

"Daddy..why you shouting at mummy?" Sam asked in a complete inocent voice. Me and Nick looked at eachover and then I answered

"Nothing baby it's ok mummy's ok go to your room and put a dvd on Mummy will be up in a sec ok"

Sam nodded her head and me and Nick waited till we heard Sam's bedroom door close...then Nick lashed out and punched me, kicked me, spat on me and just tossed me around the room...I felt to defensless to fight back and then threathend me that this wasn't the last I have heard of him and then he left...I tried to move but couldn't so I started to cry and then I went into complete darkness.

* * *

**Sams P.O.V:**

When I put my dvd in the tv I head banging noises from downstaris but I knew mummy wouldn't want me downstaris yet. I waited for mummy to come and watch the roundabout with me but she never came so I went downstaris to see my mummy sleeping on the floor with red gooey stuff on her face she looked hurt so I did what m mummy told me to do in things like this..

I got the phone and phoned Shane my mummy's boyfriend...I told Shane what happened to mummy and he told we to stay where I was and he will be here in a mintute.

When Shane arrived he asked me what had happened and I told him and then he got his phone and rung the hospital to come and help mummy.

* * *

**Shanes P.O.V:**

I knew something was wrong when Sam rung me she sounded confused and scared so I got over there right away as Carla was with Alyssa. When I got there I saw Claire on the floor unconsious and blood covering her face I asked Sam what happened and she told me about Claire and Claire's ex were arguing as he had come here and that her dad was shouting at Claire and then Claire sent her upstairs and then she heard banging and came down to find Claire passed out.

I phoned the ambulance and they came quickly enough and Alyssa, Eve,Micheal and Alyssa's husband came along and I told them what happened and that they are still assesing Claire...so Alyssa offered to take Samantha with her to stay until Claire comes out of hospital I agreed as Claire would want that right now.

A few hours later and Claire is awake...she has a broken wrist and broken a couple of ribs and has alot of bruises but will recover in a month or so. The police came and talked to Claire and she told them everything what had happened.

"Hey..how you feeling?" I asked her

"Hmm...alittle better but not much"

"I can't believe I wasn't there for you when Nick came round"

"Shane don't it's not our fault Nick shouldn't have come back...I've asked for a restraing order against him and the police agreed with it and are going to help me get it so yeah everything's good and thank Alyssa for having Sam."

"No problem" Then an idea came to me

"Claire...what do you think about moving in with me and Carla?...I mean I know we have been dating for just a month but you don't know if and when Nick comes back and the next time you may not be so lucky and he might hurt Sam"

Claire stayed slient for a few seconds before answering

"That is a great idea..but do you mind?...I don't wan't you to feel like me and Sam are a burden for you"

"You and Sam have never and will never be a burden to me at all so that's setteled then"

"yep"

"great, love you"  
"Love you too" she said with a smile before going to sleep

* * *

**Hoped you liked it**


	5. Epilogue

**A few months later:**

**Claire's P.O.V:**

Living with Shane and Carla has been amazing and I thought life couldn't get any better till Shane proposed to me and of course I said yes and we were married a month later. Carla and Sam are getting on great and are very happy to be sisters.

Nick has been sent down for 10 years for domestic abuse, and when he comes out he won't be able to come back as I have filed for a restraing order so he won't come near me or Sam ever again.

I had been getting along well with Alyssa, her husband and their child. I had also been getting along with Eve and Micheal and also learned that the town was full of Vampires it took a few days to sink in but I'm coping with it and I don't think I have been this happy ever. I am so lucky to have Shane.

* * *

**Shane's P.O.V:**

Life with Claire and Sam has been great I wasn't lonley as I used to be and Carla is very happy to have a sister and the great thing is that Claire has been getting along with Alyssa, her husband and child and Eve and Micheal.

I'm glad that Nick is in prison for 10 years and when he comes out that will have a restraing order so he can't see Claire or Sam ever again.

I was so happy when Claire said yes to my propsal and we were desperate to get married so we did a month later. I'm so lucky to have Claire and I am so happy.

_~~The end~~_

* * *

So that's it for single parents in love and I don't think I will write a sequal to this so yeah I know this chapter was short because I basicaly just summed up what happened all togther. See ya 7kassie8 xxxx


End file.
